A Bouquet of Love
by DemonIB
Summary: Bluebell kesal kepada Zakuro. Pacarnya itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan si banci itu daripada menepati janji date mereka. Semi-AU. Semi-OOC. ZakuroxBluebell. TYL. One-shot. Summary Gagal okesip. RnR. Pic aint mine.


**DISCLAIMER : AKIRA OMANO**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPOS EVERYWHERE. **

**DEDITACTED TO MY FIRENDS, ESPECIALLY GALON AND LEMPER. **

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

* * *

.

Kesal.

Bluebell, _Rain Guardian_ dari Millefiore Famiglia, sedang kesal.

Pertama, ia kesal karena telat bangun, alias kesiangan. Maka dari itu ia telat sarapan. Dan sekarang ia lapar.

Kedua, ia kesal karena kolam renang kesayangannya yang ia selalu gunakan untuk berendam dan berenang belum di bersihkan oleh pesuruh yang dipesankan dari Byakuran, sang boss albino kesayangannya.

Terakhir, ia kesal karena ada seseorang yang melupakan janji_ date_ mereka dan lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang banci.

.

* * *

.

Kesal.

Bluebell, gadis berambut biru muda yang dihiasi dengan jepit rambut biru tua, sangat kesal.

Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan berjalan dengan malas ke ruang tamu di mansion Millefiore Famiglia, sebelum melemparkan dirinya ke sebuah sofa. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa badannya menimpa badan orang lain yang sedang duduk disana.

"AAAAAAAH! AKU KESAAAAAAL!" Teriak Bluebell dengan keras, membuat telinga orang disebelahnya mendadak tuli.

"Bluebell-chan, aku tau kau kesal, namun bisakah kau memelankan suaramu...? Dan tolong menyingkir sedikit." Suara ini membuatnya merinding.

Dengan perlahan Bluebell menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Y-yama-_chan_!"

Yama-chan, atau lebih dikenal dengan Yamamoto Takeshi, sang _Rain Guardian_ Vongola Decimo, yang tertimpa oleh Bluebell, tersenyum kepadanya. Membuat wajah Bluebell memucat. Wajah tersenyum sang Rain Guardian Vongola bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik.

Segera menyingkir, ia berharap 'senyum' teman-nya menghilang.

"Yama-_chan_! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak menyangka kau ada disini!" Bluebell meminta maaf, tidak ingin salah satu bagian tubuhnya menghilang terpotong oleh manusia didepannya ini.

"Ahaha, tak apa Bluebell-_chan_~!" Jawab Yamamoto.

"Benarkah? Terima kasiiiih! _Ne ne_, Yama_-chan_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Bluebell.

Yamamoto menunjuk tangga yang ada diruangan tersebut dengan jempol tangannya, "Aku menemani Tsuna menghadiri rapat Byakuran, Gokudera dan Hibari sedang menemaninya diruangan rapat, aku disuruh menunggu disini" Jelasnya.

Bluebell mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, kau tadi terdengar kesal, apakah ada masalah?" tanya Yamamoto.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Bluebell memajukan bibirnya, merasa kesal lagi.

"Oh, biar kutebak... _'ia'_ lupa dengan sesuatu yang 'sangat' penting?" Dijawab dengan anggukan kesal, dibalas dengan anggukan tanda mengerti.

"Si lava jelek itu lupa dengan janji _date_ kami! bukannya minta maaf, ia malah pergi dengan banci itu." Bluebell menggembungkan pipinya, bukti bahwa ia sangat kesal.

Yamamoto berpikir, memilih-milih kalimat yang pas untuk temannya yang sedang bad-mood itu, "Mungkin ia mendapatkan misi dari Byakuran yang diharuskan bekerja sama dengan Kikyo?"

Bluebell menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, harga diri orang itu terlalu tinggi untuk mengerjakan misi dengan banci itu"

"Ia sedang bertengkar dengan Kikyo diluar sana?"

"Kemungkinan besar, tidak. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan Byakuran-_sama_ merusak sesuatu diluar mansion. Mahal kalau mengganti, katanya"

"Mereka berdua sedang berpacaran diluar sana?"

Pertanyaan terakhir mebuat Bluebell menatap temannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apakah temannya ini sudah menjadi salah satu ras yang berhubungan dengan ras banci kaleng itu? Tidak, setaunya Yamamoto bukan banci, namun _Maho_.

"Hey hey, aku hanya bercanda, Bluebell-_chan_~" Yamamoto mengibaskan tangannya menandakan bahwa ia tidak serius dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin? Tadi dalam perjalanan kemari, aku melihat Kikyo dan pacarmu sedang menghampiri sebuah toko bunga"

Kali ini Bluebell menganga. Apakah pacarnya yang jelek itu benar sudah _menikung_?

Dengan cepat, Bluebell mencari jaketnya yang berwarna biru dan segera lari keluar mansion Millefiore.

"Bluebell-_chan_..? HEI! KAU MAU KEMANA?" tanya Yamamoto, yang bingung dengan tingkah sesama Rain Guardian itu.

"AKU INGIN MEMASTIKAN SESUATU!" teriak Bluebell sebelum menghilang disebuah belokan jalan.

.

* * *

.

"_Idjit_, Kikyo, Kau yakin ia akan suka dengan mawar putih ini?" tanya seorang pria berjenggot tipis dan berambut merah pedek yang memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar putih.

"Pertanyaan itu sudah berulang kali kau ajukan, Zakuro. Jawabannya selalu 'Iya'. Sekarang diam sebelum aku mensummon _Velociraptor_-ku dan menyuruh mereka menggigit lehermu." jawab seorang ban- eh, seorang pria-atau-wanita yang berambut pajang berwarna hijau tosca dan menggunakan make-up. Ia bernama Kikyo, sang_ Cloud Guardian_ Millefiore Famiglia.

"_Idjit_, Soalnya jika tidak, aku tidak bisa menjamin kepala-mu masih menyatu dengan badanmu besok." balas pria berambut merah, yang diketehui dengan nama Zakuro, sang _Storm Guardian_ Millefiore Famiglia.

"Aw, kau ganas sekali rupanya, Zakurooo~!" Yang dimaksud berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, takut 'virus' banci temannya ini akan menular, atau lebih parah, dijadikan 'santapan'nya.

"_Idjit_, aku serius disini! Tsk, dasar banci..." Zakuro menghela nafas.

"Heh, aku dengar itu." Kikyo melirik Zakuro.

Yang dilirik hanya bisa merinding. Gimana gak merinding dilirik banci?

.

* * *

.

Dari kejauhan, Kikyo bisa melihat sesuatu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mereka berdua. Merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya ia enepuk pundak Zakuro sebelum mengambil langkah seribu, alias _kabur_.

Zakuro yang bingung dengan kelakuan temannya itu, hanya bisa menaikan alis dan bergumam, "Banci gila."

Namun, saat ia menoleh, ia melihat seorang gadis -ehem- cantik menggunakan jaket dan memiliki rambut biru muda berlari ke-arahnya.

Tunggu.

'Gadis cantik'? 'Memiliki rambut biru muda'?

Ah,_ pantas_ banci itu kabur.

Dengan cepat, Zakuro menyembunyikan sebuket bunga tersebut dibelakang punggungnya.

Dari tempat ia berdiri, ia bisa mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

"**-AAAAAAKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**_DUAGH!_**

Zakuro merasakan sedikit kesakitan dipipinya, tempat dimana ia dipukul oleh gadis itu.

"_Idjit_! Sakit, bodoh!" Kata Zakuro sembari menyentuh pipi dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"KAU YANG BODOH! KAU YANG MELUPAKAN JADWAL DATE KITA! KAU YANG LEBIH MEMILIH JALAN DENGAN BANCI ITU! KAU...!_ Kau..._!" Gadis berambut biru muda itu, Bluebell, sang -ehem- pacar tersayang -ehem-, berteriak lebih keras. Air matanya terjatuh satu, demi satu.

Zakuro menghela nafas. Ini bahaya.

"_Idjit_, Bluebell. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, jangan-"

"ZAKURO JELEK, AKU BENCI KAMU!" Galon- eh, Bluebell tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Zakuro, ia berlari mejauh darinya.

_**JDERR!**_

Zakuro merasa bagaikan petir menyambarnya.

Pacarnya, Pacar kesayangannya tadi bilang apa-

_"ZAKURO JELEK, AKU BENCI KAMU!"_

_"AKU BENCI KAMU..."_

_"BENCI KAMU..."_

_"BENCI...!"_

_"_**_BENCI_**_"_

Zakuro merasa dunianya runtuh.

.

* * *

.

Bluebell sedang menangis disebuah bangku taman sendirian.

Melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_*hiks*_ Zakuro jelek...! _*sniff*_ Aku benci...!" gumam Bluebell terus menerus. Ia tidak erasakan sebuah hawa aneh dibelakangnya.

Hawa aneh?

"_Kufufufu~_ Ku kira siapa gadis cantik yang sedang menangis, ternyata bocah Millefiore~" Oh. **Hawa Pedo** maksudnya.

Bluebell menoleh, "Diam kau Nanas busuk nan pedo dari Vongola!"

_**Jleb.** _"_Kufufu_, oya oya~ aku tak mengira ikan amis Millefiore ini berani kepadaku..." tak ada jawaban dari Bluebell.

Nanas itu, yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro, sang _Male Mist Guardian_ Vongola Decimo, duduk disebelah Bluebell.

Melihatnya menangis membuat Mukuro ingin tau apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangisan Bluebell mereda.

"Hei, kau.. _*sniff*_ bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Byakuran-_sama_?" tanya Bluebell.

"_Kufufufu_~ seperti yang bisa kau lihat, kami baik-baik saja." jawab Mukuro.

"_*sniff*_ aku.. berharap... kalau hubunganku dengan idiot itu bisa seperti hubungan kalian..."

"Oya oya, ada masalah diantara kalian?"

Blubell mengangguk, "Ia melupakan sebuah janji penting dan malah pergi dengan banci kaleng itu.. _*sniff*_"

Mukuro terdiam beberapa saat, "Kufufu~ jadi kau takut Zakuro '_membelok_' kepada Kikyo, begitu?"

Dibalas dengan anggukan, lagi.

Mata_ Hetochromia_ milik Mukuro menjelajahi seluruh taman, ia melihat seorang pria familiar yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah.

"_Kufufufufufu_~ tenang saja, Bluebell. Zakuro tidak akan pernah seperti itu." Mukuro berdiri dari bangku tersebut, ia menepuk kepala Bluebell pelan.

"Sudah dulu ya, ada yang menunggumu tuh" Katanya sebelum menghilang dengan menggunakan kekuatan Mist nya.

.

* * *

.

Zakuro berlari ke taman, ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari sebuah Nanas dari Vongola yang memberitau kepadanya bahwa Bluebell berada di taman dan sedang menangis.

Dengan cepat ia berlari sembari memegang buket bunga dengan erat, berharap pacar kesayangannya tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

.

Sesampainya, Zakuro menjelajahi taman tersebut.

Dari jauh ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut biru muda dan seorang pria berambut nanas yang berwarna biru tua.

Zakuro bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis berambut biru muda itu adalah Bluebell.

Ia merasa pria berambut nanas itu juga melihatnya. Pria itu berdiri dan menepuk kepala gadis itu. Dan ia menghilang.

Dengan cepat, Zakuro berlari kearah Bluebell. Dengan sebuket Bunga masih ditangannya.

.

* * *

.

Zakuro duduk disebelah Bluebell, nafasnya terputus-putus karena berlari terus. Buket bunga tadi disembunyikan dari jarak penglihatan Bluebell.

"_Idjit_, kau membuatku berlari terus, bodoh!" kata Zakuro.

"Biar saja! Yang menyuruhmu untuk mengejarku siapa? Tidak ada." balas Bluebell.

Zakuro menghela nafas.

"Bluebell, dengar, aku minta maaf karena aku lupa dengan janjiku kemarin, untuk mengajakmu _date_." mulai Zakuro.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena bukannya aku meminta maaf kepadamu terlebih dahulu, aku malah pergi dengan banci itu. " lanjutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku belum '_menikung_' kok~" canda Zakuro sedikit. Bluebell menatapnya.

"Aku hanya meminta bantuannya, itu saja. Lalu, terakhir... uh.." Zakuro menggaruk kepala.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuket bunga yang daritadi ia sembunyikan dan memberikannya kepada Bluebell,

"H-Happy Anniversary... alasan aku berpura-pura lupa dengan janji date kita kemarin karena... aku ingin merayakan Anniversary kita tepat dihari tersebut..."

Semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi Zakuro.

Bluebell hanya bisa terpaku.

Zakuro menatap mata pacarnya tersebut, "...Bluebell?"

Air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti kembali turun.

Panik. Zakuro Panik. "B-bluebell..? A-apa aku tidak dimaafkan...? apa aku-"

_**Bump.**_

Omogan Zakuro terhenti karena Bluebell memeluknya.

"...Zakuro bodoh..." isak Bluebell.

"...Kau benar-benar bodoh, kau seharusnya tau itu.." lanjut Bluebell.

Zakuro tersenyum, ia memeluk Bluebell kembali sembari mengelus kepalanya, "Ya, aku memang bodoh... Maafkan aku, oke.."

Bluebell mengangguk dipelukan Zakuro, "...Kau dimaafkan, untuk kali ini..."

Tertawa, ia mencium kepala Bluebell yang masih menangis itu.

**END.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI**

**AKHIRNYA SAYA KEMBALI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA TIDAK MEMBUAT SATU FANFIC PUN~**

**Entah kenapa saya lagi pengen aja bikin ini, khusus buat teman-teman tersayang saya yang sedang dimabuk cinta~**

**Diatas udah dikasi hint sih, tapi tipis.**

**Kufufufu, kalo anda merasa yang saya maksud, tolong jangan ngeblush ato apapun di twitter oke.**

**Nah, tidakkah kalian merasa kasihan kepada author ini yang sudah susah payah membuat ini?**

**Author ini akan SAAAAAAAAANGAT berterima kasih jika kalian meninggalkan sebuah Review.**

**oke, sekian terima kasih~**

**-DemonIB aka Panpan**


End file.
